


strawberry milkshakes

by seasandsalt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 80's Music, Banter, Diners, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Milkshakes, Rollerblades & Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasandsalt/pseuds/seasandsalt
Summary: sapnap giggled and removed his feet from his shoes. he bent over to pull the white roller skates onto his feet. his fingers tied the laces into tight knots. he stood up expertly and balanced perfectly on the wheeled shoes.dream gaped up at him. the knots in his laces were messy and loose and when he stood up sapnap thought he was gonna fall over.“you’re so stupid, sit back down,” sapnap joked, putting a hand on dream’s chest and pushing him back onto the bench. he knelt down and undid the knots dream tied.“i feel like a child,” dream pouted as he watched sapnap tie the laces of his roller skates for him.“aw, little baby can’t tie his own shoes?” he teased.or;sapnap convinces dream to stop at a roller rink on their way home.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 162





	strawberry milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingbbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbbs/gifts).



> for you, blooming, because you put up with me ranting on the timeline and you hype up everything i do. you said you wanted to read something like this so here it is. i hope it lives up to your expectations :)

the sun outside shone on the snow and reflected, bright, back into their eyes. fresh, white powder covered the ground and stuck to their shoes. it crunched under their feet as they made their way to the door of the building.

“it’ll be fun!” sapnap said, smile bright and wide on his face as he grabbed dream’s hand in his and tugged him toward the door. 

dream huffed and his breath was visible in the cold air in front of him. “i’ve never done this before, i’m gonna make a fool of myself!”

sapnap laughed. he squeezed dream’s hand reassuringly. “you’ll be fine.”

“do you even know what you’re doing? have you done this before?”

he smiled and used his free hand to open the glass door to the building. “yeah, a couple times when i was younger.”

a _whoosh_ sounded when the door swung open and a gush of artificially heated air pushed against them. sapnap held the door open for dream and motioned for him to move through with his head.

the two of them stomped the excess snow off their shoes on the big mat inside the door and shivered at the sudden heat. heaters blasted above the door and immediately melted the spare snowflakes that nestled themselves in their hair.

the heat was welcomed; the air outside was chill and their cheeks were red from the wind. they’d spent the day driving around, dream excitedly bringing sapnap to various parks around their city to show him the snow. it was his first time truly experiencing weather like this but dream seemed to be more excited than he was. sapnap thought it was cute.

they were on their way home, dream promising hot chocolate and movies, when sapnap spotted the building on the side of the highway. it looked old, but the parking lot had a fair amount of cars in it and the sign on top of the building was illuminated with neon lights. sapnap pointed it out and asked dream if they could stop. he’d reluctantly made the turn and pulled into the parking lot.

he squeezed dream’s hand again and shot him a wide smile as they made their way over to the counter to their left. they passed by a couple claw machines, stuffed animals sitting, trapped, in the glass box waiting for some poor kid to waste all their pocket money in attempts to free them. gumball machines and sticker dispensers lined the walls. 

the kid behind the counter looked tired and bored, the colours of her striped shirt faded and bland. she asked them their shoe size and handed them their respective items. dream thanked her politely and pushed sapnap’s outstretched hand out of the way, reaching into his pocket for his wallet and paying.

“dude,” sapnap pouted as they walked away from the counter and seated themselves onto a plush bench. “i was gonna pay.” 

“no, you weren’t.”

“you didn’t even wanna be here!”

“you did, though, and you’re cute when you’re excited. don’t argue.”

sapnap huffed and pulled his hair tie off his wrist. he pulled his hair off his neck and tied it back into a bun. before he could kick his shoes off his feet, dream reached over and grabbed his chin, guiding his head until they were making eye contact. 

dream looked good, sapnap thought, in the lowlight of the building. his eyes gleamed and his freckles were barely visible against the shadows on his face. sapnap leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

he laughed when dream rolled his eyes. a hand cupped his face while another reached up to his hair and pulled a few strands out of the knot on either side. black hair framed his face and dream smiled.

“there,” he whispered, “perfect.” dream looked at sapnap like he had hung his moon and stars and sapnap’s heart swooned. 

he felt his cheeks heat up under dream’s loving gaze and he kissed the tip of dream’s nose. “thanks for stopping.”

dream pulled back and took his shoes off, setting them to the side. “of course. you’re right, it’ll be fun, even if i’ll make myself look stupid in the process.”

sapnap giggled and removed his feet from his shoes. he bent over to pull the white roller skates onto his feet. his fingers tied the laces into tight knots. he stood up expertly and balanced perfectly on the wheeled shoes. 

dream gaped up at him. the knots in his laces were messy and loose and when he stood up sapnap thought he was gonna fall over. 

“you’re so stupid, sit back down,” sapnap joked, putting a hand on dream’s chest and pushing him back onto the bench. he knelt down and undid the knots dream tied.

“i feel like a child,” dream pouted as he watched sapnap tie the laces of his roller skates for him.

“aw, little baby can’t tie his own shoes?” he teased.

dream flushed and flicked his forehead. “shut up.”

sapnap kissed dream’s knee. “you love it.”

he sighed, “yeah. i do.” 

with his laces tied correctly, sapnap stood back up and offered dream his hands. he held tightly to dream’s hands and skated backwards across the patterned carpet, leading them both to the hardwood roller rink.

a waist-high wall surrounded the rink and sapnap slipped through the opening, hands still clinging to dream’s, pushing his feet back and gliding smoothly across the hard floor. 

dream stumbled and, if his hands weren’t holding sapnap’s in a death grip, he would have been flailing his arms to keep his balance.

sapnap bit his lip to keep in his laughs as dream stumbled backward and lost his balance. his fingers slipped from dream’s hands and he watched as his boyfriend fell back onto the ground, landing hard on his ass and cringing at the impact.

dream’s bottom lip stuck out as he fake pouted up at sapnap. “babe,” he whined, arms crossed over his chest and legs stretched out in front of him. to sapnap, he looked like a baby deer who was still learning to walk, properly, on legs that were too long. 

a few people skated past them while sapnap tried his hardest not to laugh. the lights in the rink were artificial and bright and made dream’s skin look pasty, his bright red blush contrasting against his cheeks more now than it would have if they were outside. 

“you okay?” he choked out between muffled laughs. sapnap held his hand out to dream and helped pull him back onto his unsteady feet.

“i think i bruised my ass.”

“you probably did.”

dream frowned down at him and struggled to stay upright even though they weren’t moving yet. “don’t laugh at me.”

sapnap snorted. “i’m not laughing!”

“yes, you are! you said you hadn’t done this in a while and you’re like, a professional or something!”

he pushed up on his toes and balanced on the skates while he pressed a quick kiss to dream’s lips. “you’ll get there! you’ll be a pro in no time, i promise.”

he frowned again.

sapnap smiled up at him and took his hands once more. he skated backwards and pulled dream with him. “keep your feet shoulder-width apart. bend your knees a little bit, too.”

dream followed his advice and bent his knees, mimicking sapnap’s posture. 

“watch my feet,” he said. “see how my toes are turned slightly inwards? you’re gonna wanna do that with your heels, ‘cause you’re going forwards.”

he nodded and shifted his feet.

“good! now push your right foot forward, then your left. take baby steps.”

“now i really feel like a child.”

“shh, you’re getting it! slow and steady.” he grinned at the concentrated look on dream’s face. dream always put his everything into anything new he tried and he wouldn’t stop until he got it right. it was endearing, to sapnap, and he loved watching the gears and cogs turn in his head. he loved the excited and proud look that would show up in his eyes when he got the hang of it.

“like this?” he asked, feet propelling him forward in small movements.

“perfect! now try gliding for a bit longer. when one foot’s on the ground, the other should be in the air so it doesn’t slow you down.”

“okay, okay.”

they were moving slightly faster now, sapnap keeping dream steady while he pushed them forward. “you’re getting the hang of it, let’s go!”

his eyes lit up and his nose scrunched when he smiled and sapnap felt his heart soar. dream was _perfect_.

sapnap glanced behind them and saw the rink curve. “okay, shift your weight to your left side a bit, we’re gonna wanna turn now. push harder with your foot and you’ll turn us.”

dream did as he was told and they were gliding along beside the wall.

“you’re a natural, dream!” 

he flushed.

“we’re gonna try stopping, now, okay?”

dream nodded, eyes still trained on his feet, watching the movement with intense interest.

“your right skate’s gonna have a brake on it, on the toe. turn your heels so your feet are parallel and dig that toe into the ground. you’ll stop.”

his right toe scraped against the ground hesitantly and he lost his balance. dream’s hands flew up to grip sapnap’s shoulders, and sapnap gripped his waist. his hold was strong and he leaned back, keeping them both upright.

“i got you, you’re okay. you’re gonna wanna break with confidence. if not then you’ll, well, fall.”

dream bent his knees again and brought his heels together, ready to try again and perfect it.

“let’s go,” he urged, slipping his hands into sapnap’s.

it was smoother that time, dream confidently pushing them forward and gaining them momentum.

the opposite wall was approaching, quickly, behind them and sapnap talked dream through turning again. he asked if dream was ready to try stopping again and he nodded.

“okay, just like before. confidently.”

dream dug his toe into the ground and brought them to a stop.

“there we go!”

he took his eyes off the skates and they made eye contact. his eyes were bright and lively, excitement painting his features and flushing his cheeks. 

sapnap kissed him, ignoring the looks they got from the other skaters, and pushed a hand into his hair. they parted and he shot dream the widest smile. “you’re getting the hang of it! it’s not too hard, right? you’re having fun?”

dream kissed him again and rubbed his hands up and down sapnap’s sides, feet shifting and moving to keep his balance. “of course, i’m having fun.” 

“good.” he linked their hands again. “ready to go again?”

he nodded and pushed off, gliding on his feet and guiding them around the rink. sapnap didn’t need to walk him through turning anymore, and soon, they were skating around the oval rink. the lights above them dimmed and a disco ball descended from the ceiling. a voice spoke through the speakers, the same teenager from the counter, and told them that music requests could be made up at the front.

coloured lights twinkled and gleamed from the ceiling and reflected off of the glass of the disco ball. tiny spots of multicoloured light shone down on them and bathed the hardwood rink in yellows and reds, blues and greens, purples and pinks. they were bright against dream’s blonde hair and sapnap was mesmerized by the display. the colourful dots on his skin matched his freckles and sapnap smiled.

music played from the speakers, some song from the eighties that sapnap recognized from his mom playing it around the house when he was growing up. he didn’t know the lyrics but the melody was upbeat and happy. sapnap gave dream’s hands a gentle squeeze and pushed his feet against the ground, taking the lead. he guided them around the rink, feet moving in time with the music, smile wide on his face.

dream, being pulled along now, never let his eyes leave sapnap’s face. his features morphed into something akin to fond wonder and sapnap smiled sheepishly under the look. his eyes were wide and heart was full. he was happy.

“how are you so good at this?” dream asked over the music. the song had changed and their ears were filled with the sounds of auto tuned voices and synthesizers.

“used to do this all the time as a kid. guess i just never really forgot how.”

they glided along the floor for the next two songs but neither of them paid attention to the music. dream was too busy listening to sapnap laugh and sing the wrong lyrics, and sapnap was too busy watching the coloured lights illuminate his hair and face, dancing across his skin before falling away.

sapnap pulled away from dream slightly, hands still linked, and twisted his feet. he spun them in a few circles before releasing dream’s left hand and spinning him around him. a hand clasped his wrist as dream held on, scared to fall, before he gained confidence in sapnap’s movements and loosened his hold. he let himself be spun around sapnap’s body a few more times before sapnap pulled him close and pressed their lips together. 

neither of them knew how long they’d skated, or how many laps they did around the rink, but the music was fading away and the bright, artificial white lights were abruptly turning on above them. both of them squinted their eyes against the harsh lighting change and sapnap pressed his toe into the ground and guided them to a stop. they were the only two left in the rink, the other skaters having left some time ago.

sapnap brought them over to the opening in the wall and stepped back onto the colourful carpet. dream followed, hands still connected, and let sapnap bring them back to the bench their shoes rested on. 

dream sat down and grabbed sapnap by the waist, pulling him to stand between his legs. sapnap smiled down at him and counted the freckles on his face. one, two, three, four on his left cheek; one, two on his right. the bridge of his nose was spattered with the dark spots, too many for sapnap to count. he shifted his eyes, instead, to dream’s. they were green and pretty, random brown dots in the center of his irises and a soft blue ring around his pupil. sapnap wanted to drown in them.

he rested his hands on dream’s shoulders and pecked his forehead. “you’re a quick learner.”

dream hummed. “had a good teacher.”

“oh, really?”

he nodded. “he was cute, too.”

“hm, maybe i should meet him, then.”

“i think i wanna keep him to myself, actually.”

“is that so?”

“yeah. might ask him out on a date.”

sapnap scoffed. “he’d say no.”

“you sound so sure.”

“i am.”

he gazed up at him lazily. “what makes you so sure?”

sapnap brought a hand up and cupped dream’s jaw. his fingers splayed across his face and he rubbed comforting circles onto his cheekbone with his thumb. he pulled his chin close and leaned down. they were sharing breaths and his lips ghosted against dream’s. “you’re mine.”

dream shuddered and closed the space between them. their lips locked and, if they weren’t both acutely aware of their public setting, it would have evolved into something deeper.

but it remained light and loving, sapnap smiling into it before taking a step back and sitting next to him.

“do you need help untying them, too?” he pointed at dream’s roller skates.

“fuck off,” he laughed, fingers working at the tight knots and loosening the laces. 

“just makin’ sure.” sapnap leaned down and untied his own laces. he slipped his feet out of the skates and put them back into his sneakers.

dream did the same and then they were standing, hands joined, with their skates dangling from their free hands. they walked up to the counter and returned them to the girl. sapnap smiled gratefully at her, thanking her and telling her they had fun. she smiled, genuinely, at them and pointed towards the other side of the building, telling them that there was a small diner if they wanted to get something to eat.

the two of them shared a glance and sapnap nodded. they shot the girl one final smile and walked in the direction the worker pointed them in.

carpet turned to black and white checkered tiles and the fluorescent light changed to soft hues of blue and pink. leather booths were set up along the wall and round tables were planted in the center of the floor. plush, round stools stood at the tables and identical ones lined the counter at the front of the diner. long neon light bulbs decorated the counter and the wall behind it, glowing softly. a jukebox sat in the corner.

a few of the tables were taken, sapnap recognizing some of the faces from the roller rink. he spotted the sign telling them to seat themselves and he pulled them over to a booth in the corner. the table was black and the booth seats were made of light blue leather. they sat across from each other and sapnap brought his hands up to rest on the table.

dream reached over and held sapnap’s hands in his. he raised his knuckles to his lips and kissed them.

sapnap blushed. it was such a small gesture, seemingly unimportant and meaningless. but it was special. it was full of love and admiration and adoration and sapnap’s stomach erupted in butterflies. 

“i love you,” dream whispered against his knuckles, kissing the other hand before bringing them back down to rest on the table.

“you amaze me,” sapnap started. “you’re just so…” he struggled to find the right words. he racked his brain.

dream raised his eyebrows and rubbed his thumb over sapnap’s hand. “spit it out.”

“you’re just so incredible. everything about you. you’re kind and sweet, caring and generous. you’re a fast learner and put so much effort into everything you do, it’s incredible. you’re smart and loving and you’re so, so gentle. and, fuck, dream, what’re you so _hot_ for?”

dream’s face was hot and red and he couldn’t meet sapnap’s eyes. “wow.”

sapnap snickered. “you have such a way with words.”

“fuck off,” he laughed, letting go of sapnap’s hands to rub at his face.

before he could open his mouth to respond, a waitress walked up to them. she was wearing a uniform the same colour as the booth they were sitting in and her hair was pulled back into a bun. her lips were bright red and she smiled at them sweetly. in her hands she held a notepad and a pen.

“you two are the cutest. what can i get for you, sweeties?” her voice was soft and welcoming and sapnap felt like she truly cared about them. 

dream’s face was still in his hands so sapnap took charge. he smiled at her, brushing strands of his hair out of his face. “we’ll take a strawberry milkshake, please.”

“two straws?”

“yes, ma’am.”

“coming right up.” she smiled again and walked away.

“ma’am?” dream teased.

“what? it’s polite!”

he laughed softly. “you’re so cute.”

sapnap shook his head and brought his hands up to his hair. he took the hair tie out and ran his fingers through his hair to comb it out before pulling it back up, making sure to catch the hairs on the back of his neck that had fallen out while roller skating.

dream tutted and reached forward. he pulled out small strands to frame sapnap’s face again. when he was satisfied, he sat back, pleased.

the waitress returned with their milkshake. she set it down on the table in front of them and placed two straws wrapped in paper next to it. “enjoy, you two!”

“thank you,” dream said, shooting sapnap a look, “ma’am.”

she shook her head slightly and left them be, walking back towards the kitchen and disappearing behind the swinging doors.

sapnap raised an eyebrow at dream. “really?”

he shrugged. “what? it’s _polite_.”

a small yelp escaped his lips when sapnap’s foot connected with dream’s shin under the table. 

dream just grinned and unwrapped one of the straws. he stuck it into the glass and took a long sip of the pink milkshake. 

sapnap followed suit and pushed his straw down into the glass next to dream’s. he dipped his finger in the pile of whipped cream on top and smeared it across dream’s nose before taking a sip of the milkshake.

dream scoffed, straw falling as he stared, open-mouthed, at sapnap. “oh, really?” his finger dipped in the whipped cream and, before sapnap could pull away, he wiped it against his forehead. 

“ew, dude!” sapnap grabbed a napkin from the metal dispenser on the table and cleaned the whipped cream off his face. dream reached to do the same but sapnap caught his chin in his hand and leaned over the table. he brought his lips to the tip of his nose and kissed the whipped cream off, licking his lips as he pulled away.

he giggled at the flush that spread over dream’s face and up his ears. his eyes were wide and his lips were parted and he watched as sapnap took a sip of the milkshake nonchalantly.

the liquid was sweet and cold and he closed his eyes and hummed at the taste. when he opened them again, dream was still staring at him.

“what?”

dream spluttered. “what do you mean, ‘what’? you— you can’t just _do_ that!”

“i did, though.” he took another sip.

he pursed his lips and put the straw back in his mouth.

the waitress walked back over, then, and smiled at them. “can i get you boys anything else?”

“no, thank you,” sapnap responded and dug into his pocket for his wallet. he pulled out a few five dollar bills and handed them to her. she put the money in her apron and walked away. 

dream raised an eyebrow at him.

“what? you paid for the actual date, this is quite literally the least i can do.” he sucked on the straw again and let the sweet drink flow down his throat.

“i had fun,” he stated matter-of-factly. 

sapnap looked up. “actually?”

“yeah,” he shrugged. he took another sip of the milkshake. “always have fun with you. plus you looked cute, all smiley and shit.”

he snorted. “you looked pretty cute when you fell on your ass.”

“shut up.”

they sat and joked with each other until the milkshake glass was empty and all the people who were in the diner when they entered had left. sapnap leaned back against the booth and put his hands behind his head. 

dream smiled at him. “you ready?”

sapnap nodded and stood up, arms reaching above his head as he stretched. dream did the same and held out his hand for sapnap. their fingers intertwined and they walked out of the diner.

they passed by the counter - a different worker behind it this time - and the various prize machines leading to the door. the sky outside the glass door was darkening rapidly, the sun having just slipped behind the horizon. snow fell from the sky in large flakes and their footsteps from earlier had been covered up by the fresh powder.

dream held the door for sapnap, this time, and made a grand gesture, bowing, when he went through. sapnap laughed and pulled dream close. their breath puffed out in front of them and their cheeks and noses were reddening from the cold. white flakes landed in dream’s hair and on his eyelashes and his eyes sparkled against the snow.

he stood on the tips of his toes and wrapped his arms around dream’s shoulders. his lips ghosted against dream’s, for the briefest of moments, before he let his eyes flutter shut and their lips connect.

big and warm hands held him by the hips and pulled him close. they kissed, and kissed, and kissed. dream’s lips tasted like strawberry milkshakes and he assumed his did too.

when they parted, both of their lips were turned upwards into soft smiles and their faces were red from the cold. sapnap lowered himself back onto flat feet and placed his hands on either side of dream’s face. he rubbed, back and forth, against his cheeks with his thumbs.

“i love you,” he whispered into the cold, winter air. the words puffed out with his breath and evaporated. they belonged to the air, now, and everyone knew his confession. he’d told his secret to the world and he smiled when dream did the same. 

snow fell around them and stars began to twinkle above them. they walked, hand in hand, back to the car and set out on their way home, dream renewing his promise of hot chocolate and movies when they arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> the “how to roller skate” wikihow page is burned into my brain.
> 
> n e ways !! thank you for reading !! i love writing chill fics like this, and i hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> comments and kudos are so so appreciated, tell me your favourite part !!
> 
> follow me on twitter @seasandsalts!


End file.
